Diamond In the Rough
by OctoberWind16
Summary: You can't give up when you're looking for a diamond in the rough" Your New Years Toko present: Diamond In the Rough.
1. Chapter 1

Rated: T

Description: "You can't give up when you're looking for a diamond in the rough" Your Toko present: Diamond In the Rough.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of it's contents nor do I own Nickelback's song 'Gotta Be somebody' which I give credit for greatly(it's awesome), and all the other songs that I pieced in here.

**DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH**

Zuko stretched exhaustively as he walked into his Fire Lord crimson room, arms stretching upwards with full extend. The gang had reunited after 3 years from the war for the year's end and Zuko had spent the whole day showing them all around and greeting them back. He stood next to his bed and removed his Fire Lord clothes and slipped on comfortable sleeping pants. He climbed on his soft bed and slipped under the covers, forgetting to close the window on his left. The chilly air wisped through the curtains and prickled his skin. He absent-mindedly shrugged the thought off of closing it and closed his eyes for heavenly sleep. His last thought before drifting off into sleep was of how different it seemed without Mai there with him.

The next morning Aang barged in Toph's room, only to find what he had been expecting. Toph laid sprawled on her bed, hair poking out in every direction, and the covers slowly slipping from the bed. Aang laughed and called out her name. "Toph, time to wake up!" He jumped out happily with a wide grin on his face, only receiving a grunt from Toph. He dragged himself back into the room after a while and grabbed a hold of a fallen pillow and slammed it on her back. "Wake-y wake-y, lazy" Toph threw the pillow around her ears at him harshly but she missed _greatly_. Aang laughed again. "You have to stand to get me!"

"Knock of, Stammer Toes, before I fling you like a pebble." Aang raised his arms in defeat.

"Ok, ok, but breakfast is ready." Toph mumbled out nonsense, Aang not understanding a thing. After minutes of Aang standing there in confusion, Toph finally cleared herself.

"I'll be there in a minute. Tell Sugar Queen not to throw a fit." Aang nodded and went on his way out.

Toph dragged herself out into the dining room where everybody sat eating, chatting, and laughing. Toph ran her fingers through her hair one last time as she sat next to Katara, reassuring herself her hair wouldn't get in the way of 'Sugar Queen's progress' of eating. Clear, it was straight and nice. Zuko stared in confusion at Toph's hair, this was the first time he saw her with her hair actually _down_ and... well... nicely _combed_. His mind drifted off and he began to wonder things he knew he shouldn't have. He wondered what it would feel like if he ran his fingers through her hair_. Would it feel like Mai's? Mai had highly sleek hair, I doubt Toph's would... more like soft..._He hadn't noticed that the fork he had been holding onto had fallen from his grip, everybody staring at him staring at Toph. "Surprising isn't it, Zuko? Her hair _is _actually manageable," Sokka stated.

"Shut up, Sokka," she threw an extra silverware from her side at him and looked down to her plate. Things had been stressing her out lately. Even before the gang reunited.

"You better be careful, Sokka, she might fling you like a pebble," everybody laughed but Zukodeafened them out, staring at her for just a couple of seconds more. He blinked one hard blink and drowned the thoughts out. He shook his head and continued eating the food in front of him.

"So, Zuko, we were wondering if we could visit Iroh sometime this week."

"Uh, yeah, sure. He might be busy, though."

"Nah, ole' Iroh always has time for us!" Sokka replied gleefully. Zuko glared at him, thinking how Sokka could be so selfish to his favorite uncle. He decided not to throw a fit about it and, again, continued his eating. A servant entered the dining room respectively and addressed to Zuko.

"Fire Lord Zuko, you are needed in the meeting room."

"there's a meeting?"

"No, but there is somebody awaiting you there that reports it is important."

"Can't you tell them to come at a later time?"

"He urges you to come." Zuko looked around at his friends, awaiting for somebody to say something.

"We'll be fine, Zuko," Katara smiles reassuringly and nods accompanied with the smile. Zuko whispered a small

"Yeah," as he stood from his chair and headed for the meeting room, glancing back at the eating Toph one last time.

* * *

Zuko had finished talking to the man who so urgely needed to speak with him and was walking back to the dining room. He was so filled with thoughts he couldn't piece them all out without them riveting down heavily on him. But not one of those thoughts, not one, was of Mai. He hadn't realized he was moving on, finally. They had broken up, and he was sure she had moved on by now, she was the one to end it anyway. She had said he hadn't payed attention to her and was criticizing her of when she pretended to feel nothing and be detached from the world. She said she wasn't satisfied to Fire Lord Zuko and she missed Banished Prince Zuko. He honestly didn't know what changed or if anything did change, but she said of course he didn't, nobody realizes it. Just like nobody realizes what they have until they lose it... and she stalked off with her bags, officially ending what had been.

He passed by Toph's room, which was only left a creak open. And in he saw Toph huddled up on her bed, head resting on her palm and looking out the window she had opened up, though, in reality, she saw nothing. No matter how much she pretended she did. He didn't stop to stare or didn't ask what she was doing, he just sped on ahead. If he knew anything about women, he knew that obviously something was bothering her. And according to Mai, he was awful when it came to comforting them. So, he just walked on ahead. He arrived to the dining table and everyone grew quiet as he sat down. "So we're going to have a party to celebrate the New Years right?"

"Yeah," Zuko responded carelessly.

"When should we start decorating?" Katara jumped into the conversation anxiously. She loved decorating parties and special events. What could she say, she loved doing what she was great at.

"Whenever you guys want to."

"Let's start at around noon, no?" Sokka, Suki, and Aang soon jumped into the conversation and ideas flew about everywhere. Then Toph's name came up into the conversation. "Yeah! We should ask Toph's opinion for that, though. You know how she hates cheesy lines like that."

"Right now it seems she hates everything."

"What is wrong with Toph, anyway?" Suki looked around the table and bit her lip.

"Who knows. When we caught up with her she was sort of down, too. She's not like herself... maybe it's her parents...?"

"No, she doesn't live with them anymore."

"She doesn't?" Zuko asked, suddenly in with everyone.

"No.-"

"But she's only 15," Suki said.

"Yeah, that's what her parents said," Katara stated "; she ran away."

"Then where does she live now?"

"She told me not to tell, she doesn't want unexpected visits..." Everybody drew quiet.

"oh," Suki squeaked out. ...

"Maybe she's lonely."

"Who knows." Aang cleared his throat and changed the subject. "I think we should get yellow ribbons, too." And the conversation started out again.

----DDDIIITTTRRR

Everyone left off to their room to brush their teeth and comb their hair and what-not. Zuko walked off to his room and grunted. He didn't want it to be New Years Eve the next day. He didn't _want_ to start over again. He dragged his feet and himself over to his bed and sat. He didn't _want _to face the new problems the new year was going to bring. He just wanted to lay peacefully by the pond his mother and him used to spend their countless time at and not have to deal with any body's problems, not even his. But everybody wishes that from time to time, don't they?

* * *

The next day, New Years Eve, the party was finally taking place. Aang and Katara & Sokka and Suki danced in the crowds of people dancing as well to the music being played. Zuko sat on a chair, sipping some drink they had bought. Toph was nowhere to be found, of what Katara and the servants said, but they all agreed to give her some time to herself. And if she still didn't appear when the party was going on, they'd go searching for her, leaving Zuko absolutely nothing to do. He looked over to the boozes aways away from him and sighed. He couldn't believe his uncle had to work for New Years. Stores were still open even for this occasion, and he hated it. But he guessed people had to make money.

It wasn't even dawning night yet, really, it was still daylight. But the way the party was going, it would go on until the very dawn of New Years itself. He stood and walked over out to the curtain closed balcony, pushed the crimson gold curtains aside, and walked over to the balcony. "How did I know I was going to find you here?" Toph was wearing her casual clothing, nothing special, her hair pushed aside to one of her shoulders. She scratched her head.

"Zuko, right?"

"Yeah."

"..."

"Why don't you go dance?" She laughed ironically.

"With who?..."

"Aang."

"He's dancing with Katara."

"Suki."

"She's dancing with Sokka."

"Katara."

"She's dancing with Aang."

"Sokka."

"... He's dancing with Suki...," she thought the consideration of dancing with her ex crush that was engaged and laughed. "Definitely no." Zuko stayed silent.

"You can atleast go in there."

"Nah... anywhere but there."

"How about Uncle's tea shop?" Her ears perked up and suddenly she was interested. A smile creeped up her lips.

"Sure."

"Ok, i'll just go tell them we're leaving-"

"No! I don't want them chasing after me."

"But-."

"No, now come on!" She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off with her, sneaking out of the palace.

* * *

They arrived at Iroh's tea shop and took a seat in an empty table. Soon enough as they were chatting, Iroh approached them. "Hello, nephew. Hello, Toph," he said with his soft voice. "Where is everybody else? Surely dancing, no?" Zuko nodded.

"We thought we should visit you."

"Yes, well, i'm a bit busy now with all the orders, why don't you two run off back, I don't want to keep you here waiting." Zuko looked at Toph who didn't seem much bothered by the idea.

"Ok, Uncle, we'll see you later." Iroh smiled and nodded and went off on his way. "So I guess we should go back now, huh?"

"No, you know what I told you! Anywhere but there." Zuko thought in consideration.

"Ok... so where now?" A smile slowly creeped up back on Toph's face, again. Zuko was beginning not to like these evil smiles.

"I know," she stood and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out, once again. They wound up sitting down next to a sparkling lake filled with tons of turtle ducks in the center of it.

"Where did you ever find this place... or when?"

"Aang and Katara found me here after they had arrived. I guess I sort of just wandered around and found this place." Zuko looked out toward the lake peacefully. Maybe the gods had heard him, maybe he could lie down and forget of everyone's troubles. "Tell me, how's life being Fire Lord?"

"Busy." Toph laughed.

"I'm sure it is. You chose that decision to be Fire Lord."

"No," somehow Zuko was a little offended "; I didn't _choose_ to be Fire Lord, just how I didn't choose to be Banished. It just is. _I_ just am."

"No need to get offended Royal Hot Head! I was just saying... You didn't _have_ to be Fire Lord. Life has a lot of possibilities."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yeah, it does-"

"You're one to talk.-"

"What?-" Zuko went on as if she never interrupted.

"-_You're_ life has a lot of possibilities just because _you_ like to take the easy way out on everything. _You_ have it easy, _others_ don't.-" He didn't know what was wrong with him. Maybe it was... jealousy...?

"And _whoever said I have it easy, hm_?" She stood, angered, and the ground began to shake little by little. "Whoever said _I_ take the easy way out? You don't know me, _nothing_ about me, so you can't say _anything_ about _my_ life!"

"I know enough to know that you ran away just because you can't hold the pressure of doing something people depend you to do!" He stood as well.

"Whoever told you I ran away?" Zuko finally grew silent. Toph looked away. "Damn, Katara."

"Don't blame it on her!" Toph looked back at him and lifted her arms up high.

"Why? Why not? Why can't I blame everything on everyone? Why is it so wrong to want a break from life?" Her arms fell back down.

"Haven't you had enough breaks!? You don't get it do you!?"

"Get what, _hm_? You tell me, Zuko, because _I_ obviously don't know! That running away isn't always easy? I _know_ that! That when you do and find that you have nowhere to stay you have to sleep somewhere new _every_ night!? Travel around roads you don't even _recognize_!? I _know_that, Zuko, I _do_! But do you know how that feels like!? Seeing _all_ your friends marry and be happy with somebody else when nothing new _ever_ happens to your life, where you _can't_ just settle down with somebody you love and call your life _great_!? Where you live lonely for what seems the _rest_ of your life!? And you can't tell _anybody_ because they think you're so tough and mighty to have problems like _those_!? Well guess what, _your Royal Highness_, that's _exactly_ my life! And, news flash, I _know_all that!" Zuko didn't have anything to say. So, he finally knew what her problem was. She wanted to fall in love and felt lonely. He felt bad and right now, the best decision seemed to just keep quiet.

"I'm sorry...," he sat back down and tried so hard not to look back to her eyes that probably wished to be blinking daggers at him. Moments of silence occured when finally Zuko broke the silence. "I've... always wondered what it feels like... to find the one we all dream of... but dreams, just _aren't_enough, sometimes," Toph cooled down a bit and sat back down with him. "But I guess i'll just have to wait for the real thing," he hated talking about this kind of stuff, but it all seemed to just blurt out without him really thinking of what he was saying "; but I'll know it by the feeling, when we're meeting, I mean. It'll play just how I think it would, but then it wouldn't. It'd be a surprise, sort of." Toph looked toward the lake as the sun began to set.

"I get it, Zuko, I _get_it. You told me I didn't, but I do. I get that nobody wants to be the last one there. The last one to love," she began more sweetly, surprising Zuko since he was pretty much used to her screaming at him "; Everyone wants to feel like someone cares, _everyone_. I want to know how it feels like to have someone to love with my life in their hands." Zuko couldn't help but look at her now, her face set to bittersweet sadness, almost as if she wanted to let go of the invisible tears tugging at her eyes. "There's got to be somebody for me like that... _N__obody_ wants to do it on their own... and everyone wants to know they're not alone. There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere, there's _got_to be somebody for me out there...," Zuko turned himself so that he was facing her directly.

"Toph... you can't...," he sighed "; you can't give up when you're looking for a diamond in the rough... cause, you never know...," he looked at her more sinceringly, like the one night he had found Mai crying out the balcony. In a way, he was talking more to himself, rather than her. "When it shows up... make sure you're holding on, because... it could be the one... The one you're waiting on. The one of your dreams." He began quoting her now "'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.' And everyone wants to feel like someone cares... Just hold on to that diamond in the rough...," he snapped out of 'talking to himself' and addressed Toph directly. "Some guy is going to hold onto you, Toph, I know." Toph remained quiet. Even though she couldn't say it, her heart was pounding in her ears.

"_Like that_..." Zuko was confused, but he decided not to ask. If she wanted to tell him, she would. Zuko sighed and stood. Seconds passed and Toph looked up at Zuko, wondering what, in Agni's life, was Zuko all about. She didn't know whether to trust him, or not. But she couldn't just sit there and try to figure him out all day. "Open your hand." Zuko looked down at her confused but did as she told. She laughed. "Well, lift it!" He did so. She put her hand flat on his and put weight on it, trying to lazily lift herself up. Once she was up she removed her palm from his and dragged him off with her. He decided not to ask and only smiled to himself.

* * *

Toph and Zuko ventured around everywhere, every single nook and cranny. When Toph _really_dragged Zuko into a shop. "Kill me," he thought a loud, not being the guy that really likes to go 'SHOPPING!' and then clap his hands in a gleeful way like Sokka had. Zuko escaped his way out of the clothing shop, only to be captured again by Toph.

"Nuh uh, Hot Head! Back in the clothing hell!"

"_No_way, Toph!"

"Yeah! Now get in there before I fling you like a pebble!" Yes, Zuko _was _scared of Toph's wrath, she _had_ gotten her payback for burning her feet before they had all said goodbye... But he wouldn't give in.

"Not unless you go back to the party."

"What? No!"

"Then I don't go in there!"

"... Partypooper."

"Me? _Who's_the one that doesn't want to go the party?" Toph stayed quiet. "Got you didn't I? You have to where a dress, too." Toph looked away.

"Kill me." Zuko laughed.

"You put me in a clothing hell and i'll make you _wear_ hell clothing." Her brows furrowed.

"I really hate you right now, Hot Head." Zuko smiled. "Fine," she murmered.

"What? I didn't hear you?"

"Fine...!" He laughed and walked on ahead into the clothing hell and scowled. Now it was Toph's turn to laugh. "All the way in Hot Head." She walked in and yanked him over to a piece of clothing with her. She felt the dress, nah. She walked over to another, felt it, stuck her tongue at it. Zuko smiled. This went on for a while, of Toph making all different kinds of signs indicating she didn't like the dress. She stumbled across men shoes on display and felt them around. She smiled approvingly and grabbed the box that held them in. She shoved them at Zuko. "Wear those!"

"What, why?"

"'Cause I said so."

"But-"

"Hello, can I help you?" A lady approached them who, obviously, worked there.

"I'm looking for a dress. -Oh! And make it green!"

"But you can't-" Toph hit Zuko on the shoulder and smiled at the lady.

"Uh... follow me, we have a wide assortment of fine green dresses this way...," she began to leave to a rack of beautiful green dresses, as she had promised.

"Where is she going?" Toph whispered to him.

"Where you wanted her to!" He whispered back.

"Well, lead me! There's no earth here, Dunder Head!"

"Alright, alright!" He led her over to the lady as she took a stop. He set the shoes down on a cabinet and watched as someone replaced them for bright red high heels.

"Might I recommend you take this one," she pulled a very beautiful dress from the rack "; it would fit you perfectly."

"Ok, great, where's the fitting room at?"

"Just across-"

"Ok!" And she rushed toward it.

"Toph!...?"

"I'll be back! You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress," she pointed where he had set the shoes down, yet now was a pair of red high heels. She dissappeared into the fitting room with the lady and he was left there looking down at those high heels and laughed. Finally, he found where the shoes were, sat, and put them on, seeing how they felt, or, if they were his size. It fit him precisely so he took them off and put them back in the box to buy. He looked over to the fitting room and waited.

Inside the fitting room the lady helped Toph put the dress on, which she rarely did. But Toph asked for her help, so, why not? She zippered the dress and looked at the reflection of this young girl she didn't even know well. "... You have an affair with the Fire Lord?" Toph turned.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, it's none of my business."

"What made you think we're _having_ an affair?"

"Well, you know... I just thought...," she shrugged.

"What?"

"... Do you _like_ him?" She smiled, she couldn't help her curiosity, it just was.

"W-why...?" Silence... The lady shook her head, smile still there.

"Nothing," she giggled at the thought of this girl being Fire Lady, the one they all waited for, for so long. Not knowing who the Fire Lady would be precisely. Toph sighed. "The New Years party, right?" Toph nodded. "Can I do something with your hair?"

"Knock yourself out." The girl smiled and got to work.

* * *

A/N: So this was originally going to be a one-shot for New Years(hence the longness since I _never_ do a chapter this long) but i'm deciding to make it a chapter story that I hopefully will finish by New Years. And, this is my first 'Holiday fan fiction' kind of thing. You know, making a fan fiction specially for an occasion.


	2. Chapter 2

Rated: T

Description: "You can't give up when you're looking for a diamond in the rough" Your Toko present: Diamond In the Rough.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of it's contents nor do I own Nickelback's song 'Gotta Be somebody', Kiss Me by The Cranberries(not the original singers), The Letter by Acceptance, and Bounce by The Cab which I all give credit for. But you might not recognize the songs secretly hidden in the story.

* * *

Toph stepped out of the fitting room with the lady right behind her. Zuko must say, he was surprised by the sudden change. It was like a minute ago she was as casual as can be. And now... well... he was speechless. Her ebony black hair was in a loose up-do with a dark green headband and side-swept bangs with loose pieces hanging at the nape of her neck. Her dress featured sheer green lace with diagonal satin stripe, a strapless bodice with elastic top edge and a flared skirt with asymmetric hem. She extended her hands. "So...?"

"It's... nice," he nodded and gulped. The two girls smiled and the worker made herself visible and walked over to the cash register and looked over to them.

"Whenever you're ready." Toph and Zuko looked back at each other and, just by a split second, Mai completely vanished from his thoughts.

* * *

Toph and Zuko walked along a dirtied path of dirt, silently strolling about. "So, should we go back to the palace?"

"Nah. Let's waste some time. It's not like the party is going anywhere."

"Right." They came to an abandoned lot of grass. Up a tree was a tree house that looked worn out and unused for a long time. Next to it a swing swayed about with the wind hushing it one way to another. Toph walked up to it and sat, folding her hands in her lap while doing so. Her feet crossed and she looked onward out. Looking out somewhere Zuko, nor anyone, could reach. An own state of mind and being that couldn't be disturbed, for it was her fortress. Her fortress of nothingness where non vision was required.

"Zuko, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he leaned against the tree holding up the swing.

"Why are you here?"

"Because you dragged me here."

"No... why are you _here._ In the fire nation. Why not make your own destiny?"

"...," he didn't know how to answer something like that. It was never a destiny he could reject or question, it was a must. He needed to take up the throne. There was no other way. "I can't. By following it and when I decided I had to help the Avatar I made it my destiny. I made my own. Ozai wanted me to take up the throne for evil. And to have his back when he needed it. But I didn't. Therefore I made it my destiny to stop him."

"No. That's Twinkle-Toes' destiny. Not yours." They stayed quiet. "Sorry." ... Toph sighed. "So how's life living it up as Fire Lord?"

"I wouldn't really call it living it up," he flicked a leaf that was in reach of him. "And you sort of already asked me that question earlier."

"Oh, my bad. By the way, where's Mai? Shouldn't she be with you, it's New Years Eve." Now Zuko sighed and adjusted himself on the bark of the tree.

"Gone."

"What do you mean gone- Oh... Sorry, I guess. We all sort of thought she would be Fire Lady for sure."

"Yeah, well, she didn't."

"Wait- so, you proposed to her!?" She moved herself so that she was facing him.

"What? No, she just dumped me."

"...Oh... sorry on that one...," she readjusted herself. "Well, you'll get through it, trust me." ... They stayed in silence, comforting silence. Toph closed her eyes and grabbed onto the ropes of the swing and leaned back a little. Zuko rested his head on the tree and closed his eyes. Both took a deep breath at the same time. Time went by like this. "Somehow i'm seeing it," Zuko opened one eye and looked over at Toph. Same position, same expression. Nothing had changed on her part. Her eyes remained closed, legs crossed, and leaning out. He didn't exactly know what she meant by this but closed his eyes once more. She smiled contentedly. "... This could last forever..." ...

* * *

They arrived at the palace unnoticed and sneaked back to the balcony. "Shouldn't we at least tell them you're here? I mean, before they go and get a search party for you." Toph frowned.

"I guess...," Zuko quickly stood and when he was halfway leaving, Toph rested a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, wait up for me Mr. ZippidyDooDa Fast," Zuko chuckled and looked unback of him where Toph was at. The two walked back in and found Katara.

"Oh, Toph, you're ok! Where have you been?" Toph looked around the palace.

"... around...," Katara smiled.

"Well, it's good to know you're here. Make the best of it ok, I don't want you running off again."

"Alright," the two turned to leave, yet Katara stopped them.

"Toph! Have fun, I mean it. It's the last day of the year. I'm serious." Toph smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, Sugar Queen," now the two successfully arrived at two empty seats next to a table that served food. Next the boozers came along. And boozers always meant trouble. The night had already come and the boozers were now drunk and wasted. One kneeled down at Toph and grabbed a hold of her hand. She tried to pull away but the man did not let her. Zuko braced himself.

"Hello pretty young lady. Mind if I use you for a while," the man giggled. Zuko's brows furrowed and somewhere inside him his temper rose. The man looked over at Zuko. "Mind if I take her for awhile Fire Lord Ozai." Zuko's temper was ready to sky rocket and somewhere inside him boiled aggressive anger.

"What did you call me?"

"He called you Fire Lord Ozai, your Highness," the other boozers responded and cackled. Zuko scowled.

"Let go of me," Toph tried to yank her hand away from the man ", I'm not helpless, I can defend myself. So think before you react and do something stupid!"

"Oh really? You defend yourself, hm. No, I'll make you my little glass doll for the night," his face closened a little towards her and he grinned from ear to ear, the smell of liquor flowing about.

"What?" Toph breathed out. Zuko rose to his feet, making the others back away. "Don't ever call me a glass doll or you'll find yourself buried deep underground!"

"Mm feisty are you? Your mouth, it retorts, huh? When you use your lips they better be on me," he laughed.

"That's it," Zuko was about to land a fist in the man's face when the boozers held him back. "Let go of me!"

"That tongue, I want it knotted in mine."

"You disgust me, get away, I'm warning you."

"Watch what you're saying, lady," he laughed again "; liars turn me on."

"What?" She said again. Zuko tried to fight off the men holding him back.

"I swear, keep this up and i'll lock you up in jail," Zuko responded to the men. They let go and swayed about back a few steps. "And as for you, i'd lock you in an inferno prison," Zuko roars threateningly. Some people turned around and watched the scene play. They whispered and gossiped to each other.

"What, think yourself tough?" The man rose, yanking Toph with him. He pulled her in close and kept her there no matter how hard Toph tried to pull away or squirm.

"I swear, if there were earth here, you'd be long gone, filthy man. Let, un, go... of me!"

"Well guess what Fire Lord. You have nothing... and _I _have the woman," he grinned again. Zuko scowled and loured at the man. Sparks of fire began appearing out of his fists. The man cackled evilly. He looked at Toph and kissed her harshly. Toph pushed the man away and attempted to slap him but he held her face roughly and attempted the kiss again, yet more forcefully so as that Toph couldn't escape so easily. Zuko's jaw tightened. His fist finally landed on the man's face, making him fall back and release Toph. The gaurds rushed over and dragged the man up. Toph wiped her lips roughly, disgusted by the man. "Get over here, Fire Lord, and we'll see how tough you really are!" the gaurds held him back. Zuko shook his head.

"Toph, are you alright?"

"Just fine. No, i'm cherry!" Toph sarcastically says. "I could have took care of him myself.-"

"See! Ha! The lady wants me!"

"I don't want you, you crazy pervert!-" Katara rushed over to her.

"Toph-," Katara said before getting interrupted.

"Toph, like you said, there was no earth here! How could you-"

"I'm perfectly capable, thank you!"

"No, you weren't."

"So what, i'm weak now!"

"No!"

"Then! You know what, it's just like you! Stubborn, fire, hot head!" She stammered off to her room with everyone watching.

"Fire Lord Zuko, what do you want us to do with him?" Zuko looked away.

"Kick him out," and he chased after Toph.

* * *

The party had resumed and Zuko arrived to her room. He knocked on the door when no answer came. He knocked again and pressed his ear on the door. He heard muffling but couldn't make anything out so he decided to say something. "Toph...? Look, i'm sorry... will you just... open the door?..." ...

"It's open you idiot." Zuko sighed and opened the door. He found Toph in the same position he had before when he passed by after he left from the dining room. But this time he had to comfort.

"Can I... come in... without getting killed...?" Toph didn't respond so he just went ahead and walked in. He walked over to her and sat on the bed. "I'm sorry..."

"No, i'm sorry." Zuko looked at her, surprised. He thought he was supposed to be the one to do the groveling. "I was just overwhelmed so I overreacted. I'm sorry."

"Overwhelmed... why?" Toph stayed quiet.

"'When you use your lips they better be on me'"

"Well, ok, but don't you think you're going a little fast." Toph cocked her head to the side and looked at him as if he were stupid.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. You know what I mean." He laughed.

"Sorry, guess it's not time for jokes, huh?"

"Yeah, not really!"

"Sorry, but that man got what was coming for him."

"Yeah, I know...," she extended her legs and stretched.

"So are we going back?"

"What do you mean by 'we'? You go on right ahead if you want to go back. I'm not."

"Nah, i'll stay with you. I don't really want a bunch of paparazzi asking why I did what I did." There was another reason to it.

"I guess that makes sense.-" A cracking was heard outside of Toph's window ";what was that?" Rain began to pour. "Oh." Zuko smiled.

"Want to go out there?"

"It's raining."

"And? That never stopped you before." Toph smiled and the two headed out into the rain.

* * *

Toph swayed about in the pouring rain with Zuko watching her. His eyes followed her about as he stood there, not caring if he became sick. A sudden adrenaline rush went through him, a sudden urge of some kind he did not recognize. He felt... actually needed. He began to remember. Remember everything. Words zoomed by in his head, words that everybody spoke. "See! Ha! The lady wants me!" "Whenever you're ready." "So, should we go back to the palace?" "Want to go out there?""You better be careful, Sokka, she might fling you like a pebble," "But she's only 15," Nah... anywhere but there.""Oh, Toph, you're ok! Where have you been?" "Maybe she's lonely.""I don't want you, you crazy pervert!-""Gone." "I'm sure it is. You chose that decision to be Fire Lord." "I get it, Zuko, I _get_it." "Where did you ever find this place... or when?" "Zuko, right?" "Kill me." "Well, lead me! There's no earth here, Dunder Head!" "Hello, can I help you?" "Then I don't go in there!""Wait- so, you proposed to her!?" "I'm sorry...,"" Where you live lonely for what seems the _rest_ of your life!?" "We thought we should visit you." "She's dancing with Sokka.""I guess that makes sense.-""Kick him out," "_Like that_..." Zuko looked over at Toph.

"Like that...," it was like lightning striking him from the skies. Like... like a sudden burst of knowledge. Or... or an urge to desperatly have something in your reach. Whatever it was, it felt _great_. And he was positive he wanted to make this feeling at the pit of his stumach reach out and grow. And maybe that's what caused him to react. To go out, reach out to Toph and place both his hands on her shoulders and stop her from moving. Just for that moment it was like both had the same idea in their mind. The same reactions. Or, the same agenda. The two slowly leaned in, closed their eyes, and let their lips meet. It was a sweet kiss, soft, calming. After several seconds they parted.

"What was that for?" Zuko took a seconds worth of looking at her. _Really_ looking at her. Sinceringly, right through her very soul.

"You're my diamond in the rough." Toph opened her mouth to speak, yet decided to close her mouth and smile instead.

"I like how that sounds..." They both smiled back at each other. Zuko pulled her in a hug, a rather tight one, and whispered on her ear.

"Make sure I hold onto you."

"... I will." They drew back. It was a funny little kiss after that. Both of them didn't really know how to go about it. But both of them liked the sound of finally finding their diamond in the rough.

* * *

A/N: It's not done yet, people. Please review and thanks for reading. Like one more chapter and this is done.


	3. Chapter 3

Rated: T

Description: "You can't give up when you're looking for a diamond in the rough" Your Toko present: Diamond In the Rough.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of it's contents nor do I own Nickelback's song 'Gotta Be somebody', Kiss Me by The Cranberries(not the original singers), The Letter by Acceptance, and Bounce by The Cab, and What Are You Waiting For by My Favorite Highway which I all give credit for. But you might not recognize the songs secretly hidden in the story.

* * *

Toph and Zuko loitered about in the palace, lingering aimlessly anywhere, but the party itself. Unintentionally they had ran into two people who were... er... a little busy when they had opened a random door to a room and quickly started the other way. Minutes had passed by and their fingers smoothly entwined with each others lovingly as they walked along a hall empty and bare from any intruders. Toph sighed and walked in front of him and turned so she faced him. Zuko grabbed a hold of her other hand and they stopped, both smiling. Zuko took a step closer to her and caressed his fingers on her untroubled and silky face sweetly. Toph smiled. "If today was your last day, what would you do?" Zuko blinked, surprised at the question.

"...I would... let nothing stand in my way. I'd make you mine." Toph took a second or two to process what he had just told her. Make herself his? Was that some way of ownership. Toph blinked the thought away, knowing she was just paranoid, thanks to her parents.

"You know, we only have one day." Zuko didn't answer and looked away. Toph licked her lips and looked down, she took a deep breath before continuing. "I won't live here."

"Why?"

"... I can't live in a life like this. This is the exact life I ran from." Zuko looked back at her, looking disappointed.

"But you said you hated living in a new place every night-"

"I hate fancy life more than I hate my outdoor life. And besides, you're always busy anyway."

"You've only stayed here three nights, how would you know?" She lifted her head.

"Zuko, you couldn't even tell them to leave when we were eating breakfast! Or-or when a servant pulled you away when you were showing us around. And even when they were decorating you left for _two_ hours, which was _supposed _to be a minute or two!" Zuko remained silent. "_And_you told me it was busy yourself," she let her hand slip from his purposely. Zuko glanced down at the two separate hands. "Admit it, you can't let nothing stand in your way, Zuko, they won't let you." Zuko bit his lips tightly.

"So that's it." It wasn't a question really, he knew what her answer would be.

"That's it. I won't leave my home, and you won't leave yours. I constantly move homes, you wouldn't be able to reach me. So, that's it," she turned to leave and turned her head to side. "I admit it, too, Zuko. I'm not always a risk-taker. I like you, I do, but I can't leave everything I've known for a spare chance at finding love, I can't. I'm not Sugar Queen," and she left him there. In the middle of an empty and bare hallway with no intruders to see him stand there so helpless.

* * *

The next morning Zuko entered the dining room and found them all there, sitting round the table. Toph stared down at her plate at the sound of his footsteps. Everything couldn't be more awkward than it was. "So... I guess i'm going to be the first to leave," Aang says.

"Why do you have to go so early?"

"Trying to restore the Air Temple... it's a lot of work, I'll tell you that." Zuko stared at Toph, not blinking once and completely detached from the conversation. To the two, the conversation going on was completely deafened out. Toph felt his eyes watching her eat, rolling her food over and over again on her plate with her fork. She refused to look at him and only let her eyes stray at the rolling contents of food. She stole one glance, even though it really didn't change much for her, she couldn't resist. Zuko was stiff, not understanding a thing about their 'going away' conversation last night. It was a good thing nobody noticed at the stiff tension wafting about from the two.

Toph couldn't help but take another glance, and this time she felt more than just a pair of eyes staring at her. She felt the piercing of these eyes glaring at her. She couldn't feel more guilty than was forced upon her. Her hands trembled and, before she knew it, she heard a shattering from beneath her feet. She guessed correctly that it was the plate she refused to eat from. She immediately pushed herself and the chair away from the table, the chair legs screeching on the floorboards. Toph lurched herself upright and swiftly left from the room. All eyes now stared at her, confused and surprised. The conversation had faltered once the plate had clashed down, but now it felt more clearer of this sudden silence. Zuko repeated Toph's actions to leave the room and followed after her, leaving the rest utterly dumbfounded.

* * *

Zuko halted as he reached his destination; her room. This felt excessively familiar as his knuckles stopped dead before successively landing on the wooden painted red door. But before he could decide anything else the door flung open, making him take a few steps back at the suddenness. Inside, Toph retreated back to her bed in the northeast, standing at its side. Zuko was appalled and stunned. Laying on her bed was a green and gold suitcase medium sized with articles of clothing bursting out, refusing to be silenced inside the realms of the suitcase. Toph buried her hands in and tried to shove the clothing in, clearly irritated from the start. "What are you doing?" he boasted out mindlessly.

"I'm leaving." She went to her drawer and picked out more clothing, stuffing them inside her suitcase.

"Why?'" She began laughing, containing no humor, but did not stop.

"Why? _Why? _Because obviously you hate me so... austerely!"

"I don't hate you-," he pleaded, but obviously she didn't listen.

"And _obviously_ you don't want me here," she shook her head as she pushed more clothing in "; not one bit. You're... _furious_... at me." Zuko stepped in closer and popped his head out, astounded by her response. His eyes growing big as well.

"It's not that! It's never had!" Toph stopped, mid-shoving, her face hurt and agonizing. "Toph, I don't hate you, I never have, never will! It's exactly that. That I don't hate you! That I feel like my stomach flips every time someone speaks your name. That I couldn't seem to get you out of my head the whole last night! I couldn't even sleep- Do you see the rings under my eyes?" He pointed at the visible rings under his eyes accusingly. "Toph, I _can't_hate you." Toph's eyes began to water. She quickly faced Zuko, determined to prove him wrong.

"Why? Why can't you hate me? You don't try, Zuko, you need to try!" She threw down her hands in exasperation and desperation. "Try for _me,_" she whispered. Zuko closed his eyes and looked down, expression tight. He shook his head after several minutes.

"I can't," he whispered back. Toph's eyes widen.

"Take it back," she demanded.

"Never." She grunted in failure and began to close her stuffed suitcase. "Why are you so afraid?" She stopped dead.

"What?"

"Why are you so afraid to know that I can't hate you. That I can't hate you at all." Her jaw tightened and she gulped.

"I'm not afraid. I just don't like the idea." She began to struggle with how to explain the problem when she finally faced him again. "I decided that I wouldn't ever live a life like I had, made certain of it, the night I ran away from my parents house. I felt so free, so dangerous, so-so... liberated, at liberty. I felt... _relieved_. Like I had wound myself out of the hell I had grown to know. I'm not prepared to tangle myself with this life again." Toph turned back to her things when Zuko pulled her to face him again, now awkwardly inches away from her. His hands tightly grabbed her arms upright. She had to take a second to regain herself. "What are you doing?" she gasped out.

"You need to know exactly what you're letting go," he stares intently at her lips. She couldn't manage to say anything else, not managing to remember her argument even. After seconds of this awkward position, Zuko quickly landed his lips on hers, catching her off guard with the swiftness. The kiss had a certain intensity to it that made Toph's legs fumble a little. Zuko placed his hand on her cheek, making him in control of the kiss.

With his free hand he managed to pick Toph up and set her in a sitting position on the bed while he stayed standing. Toph rested her hand on his chest while the other supported herself from falling over on the bed, prepared to push him off any second now but not able to react in this thought. Zuko pushed the suitcase off the bed, making some contents spill over. He climbed up on the velvet red bed, the sheets wrinkling as he climbed.

* * *

Katara and Sokka waved as Aang took flight with Appa, which had been in some pen Zuko had arranged. Katara smiled warmly, thinking what could have been if she were to be riding home with him on it. His home. A pang of pain ran through her as she tried to keep the smile from vanishing. Sokka lamely waved goodbye, smiling heartily. He missed his old buddy, his old friend that he used to spend night and day with, saving the world from hazards. And he couldn't say that he didn't miss those times because, he would be lying.

Katara and Sokka turned to go back inside the house after Aang was out of sight and sat at the dinner table and discussed several things. After a while Sokka stood. "I'll go check on Suki, you know how she was last night. Hope she recovered from her passed out phase." Katara smiled and nodded, secretly thinking to herself. Once Sokka was gone she herself stood and walked over to Toph's room. Once she reached it, she knocked silently. After seconds of no response, she knocked again. More loudly this time.

* * *

Zuko stopped and gazed at the body beneath him. They both gasped for air, eyes staring right at each others. They didn't know what to say, but of course Zuko had to stop it before something else went on, something more serious. Toph grabbed onto his arm at her right and ran her fingers down, obviously aware of their position; his body on top of hers, flat against the bed. After more seconds of staring at each other, Zuko climbed off the bed and pulled Toph in a sitting post. He looked away, toward the door, and finally said. "I'll go." He was about to leave when Toph held his arm, trying to prevent him from leaving.

"No." He glanced back at her but quickly looked away in shame. He tried to walk away again and this time, Toph's fingers slid from his arm purposely. She gasped to herself when he was out the door with tears building up again in her eyes.

* * *

"Come in," Katara heard somebody murmur from inside. Katara entered the room and found Toph huddled up on her bed, tears just at the brink from falling down her pale face. Katara gasped.

"Toph, what's wrong!?" Toph turned her head away. Katara rushed to her side and tried her best to comfort her. Her fingers ran through Toph's ebony black hair that lay on her shoulders gracefully. Before long, tears predictably streamed down her face. Katara hushed her sweetly and wiped the tears away. "Toph, did Zuko hurt you?" She recalled him going after her after the little plate incident. Toph began to wipe her own tears away. She shook her head.

"No."

"Then what's wrong?" She struggled to find an excuse, but couldn't and just spilled the truth.

"Zuko," she blurted.

"What did he do? You want me to go beat him up?" she asked more persuasively "; because I will. I'll make sure he's under the most extreme water than ever! I swear, i'll-"

"No. No, Katara. Don't, it's just..."

"Just...?"

"I'm his diamond in the rough," she said through more tears. It took Katara a little while to process what she was saying. She took a deep breath.

"Toph, you're still too young to know whether who is or isn't your love-"

"No, Katara, I don't want to hear that crap!" She willed Katara's hand away from her. "You were only fourteen when you found Aang. And Aang was only twelve. Don't you understand? I'm not a little kid anymore! I'm 16, going on 17. Who doesn't even live with her parents anymore. Or anyone."

"Toph, what happened between Aang and I-"

"You still love each other."

"What?"

"I don't need eyes to see that, Katara. You can tell by the way he talks to you. By the way you still talk to him. Why is it so hard for you to understand that? That I'm ready to live my life happier with somebody I might potentially begin loving. I mean, I'm practically almost in that hard line with him anyway."

"What line?" Katara asked too quickly.

"Love," Toph rolled her eyes as she heard Katara relaxing a little.

"Oh."

"You're so stupid," tears began falling down again. Katara stared down at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Toph. I'm ready to listen." Toph shook her head.

"It's too late anyway. I told him I didn't want the relationship to go any further because i was living somewhere new every night and wouldn't be able to contact each other. I told him I wouldn't want to live here," she shook her head again.

"... It's never too late, Toph. Don't ever say that. You're still here aren't you? He's still here. It's nowhere near too late. Tell me, do you like him?"

"Yes, a lot. A lot," she tasted the word in her mouth.

"What are you waiting for, then? Come on, get up, go after him!"

"Katara, it isn't that simple."

"Toph, I didn't chase after him. Don't be like me and watch him go when you clearly know you both have feelings for each other."

"I guess..."

"Well, go! Sokka and I are leaving later, don't disappoint me. But more importantly, don't disappoint yourself," she stood and left to let Toph think things over. Toph took a deep breath and climbed off her bed, prepared for the worst.

Or the better?


	4. Chapter 4

Rated: T

Description: "You can't give up when you're looking for a diamond in the rough" Your Toko present: Diamond In the Rough.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of it's contents nor do I own Nickelback's song 'Gotta Be somebody', Kiss Me by The Cranberries(not the original singers), The Letter by Acceptance, and Bounce by The Cab, What Are You Waiting For by My Favorite Highway, and My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson (Gosh, I just keep on adding to this list) which I all give credit for. But you might not recognize the songs secretly hidden in the story.

**A/N: A**GH! Sorry, sorry, sorry, I've been taking so long to write this story. My original goal was to get this done by New Years and well... I was nowhere near close to finishing until New Years... sorry, everyone. But I hope you enjoy this, the end of the story.

* * *

Toph's footsteps felt heavy as she dragged them over to Zuko's room, not exactly knowing what she was to say. She gnawed on her fingernails and a hand, absent minded, rested on her stomach where she swore a hurricane was taking place in. She grunted as the flurries under her hand swooned over and over again, not letting her think for a second. "Will you shut up," she snarls through her teeth to her stomach. But the flips refused to listen to her and continued with their affection actions. She was too preoccupied with it that she didn't notice she was about to run into someone. Toph recoiled to the ground and placed her fingers on her temples. "Ow..." She felt a hand grab her arm and pick her up to her feet.

"I'm sorry...," and off went Zuko to his original destination. Toph stayed in place, eyes harshly closed and creases across her forehead.

"Will you just...wait... for a minute," she boasts, angry at him for not trying harder. Zuko stops in his steps and looks over to her innocently but doesn't respond. "Just let me... speak... for a minute...?" He fully turns to her direction but doesn't close the awful gap between them. He figured she was waiting for him to say something, so he did.

"Toph, you've never had to say a word. I understand... you don't have to explain it to me further." She grunts again.

"Why do you always manage to remember that!?" she throws her hands down. Zuko's brows furrow and he takes a step forward, but then takes one back.

"What?" Finally, she turns to face him.

"That you can't hate me. That you always have to be so _gentlemen-y_ with me," she rolls her eyes "; when really, you're as stubborn as I am!"

"You want me to be stubborn?" She grunts again in failure, deciding she wasn't getting anywhere with this conversation.

"No, Zuko! I want you to be yourself! Be who you are when you're around other people." He looked her over with sweet eyes and sighed.

"You're different."

"Ok, look, let's get to the point!" she walks over to him, shortening the gap, and pokes him roughly in the chest while she speaks. "My life, pretty much, would _suck_ without you," her lips tighten and she searches for words through her mind. "Look, this isn't easy for me, so help me out and say something!"

"Are you apologizing?" He couldn't help but let a chuckle escape while speaking.

"No!" she boasts. "...Yes!" Toph corrects herself.

"... I forgive you. I get that you want to leave, and I'm not mad," he nodded showing that he did understand. Toph raised her arms and dropped them irritatedly while looking over at another direction.

"Oh my God!" Zuko's brows furrow once again.

"What?"

"Do you not get me? I'm trying my hardest here! I'm not one for the whole emotional stuff, ok!? A-...," she calmed herself down. "I was stupid for trying to pick a fight, sorry." Toph took a breath to calm the remainder of irritation at him. She smiled a fake smile to him, trying to mimic one hell of a stupid doll. "I know I've got issues but... you're pretty messed up too, Fire Lord."

"Huh?" Her smile vanishes and she hits him on the arm.

"You're stupid."... "I'm staying," she boasts quickly.

"I'm not- what?" he asks briefly. Toph looks away and repeats her statement.

"I'm staying... whether you like it or not." Zuko gulped and smiled sheepishly.

"Really?" he felt like some nerdy little boy that found a girl to the prom. Toph laughed.

"Yeah... really."

"Thank Agni," he says with a big cheesy grin. Toph shook her head, smiling.

"Wipe that smirk off." His grin got even bigger.

"Never." And he picked her up and kissed her sweetly. She returned the kiss and found herself back on the ground, safe and sound.

* * *

Toph and Zuko waved goodbye to Katara, Sokka, and Suki who were riding away in a carriage. "So what now?" Toph asks curiously. Zuko looks down at her and smiles.

"Now you pay for my broken dish." Toph chuckled and hit him on the arm.

"When you talk about '_pay_' do you mean money?"

"I could," he shrugged.

"I got loads of that, love." He laughs and hugs her, she hugs him back.

"Thank Agni you stayed. I'm so sick and tired of being tired."

"And somehow I'm going to change that?"

"Let's hope so." And he tightened his grip around her.

"Hm... so do I."

..

THE END


End file.
